


the wrong side of the cork

by fleetwood_mouse



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetwood_mouse/pseuds/fleetwood_mouse
Summary: Another poem I performed recently. Very on-brand food metaphors. If there's a better place to share poetry, I'd love to know it! Feedback always appreciated.





	the wrong side of the cork

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem I performed recently. Very on-brand food metaphors. If there's a better place to share poetry, I'd love to know it! Feedback always appreciated.

the questions you're afraid to ask yourself  
a fried egg, over easy, on a paper plate  
the slip of your fork into the yolk  
all the seeping knowledge you can't put back

the answers that you fear you already know  
an avocado rotting in the other room  
black on the surface as it is inside  
just waiting for the knife cut to reveal

the solutions you can't get your mouth around  
drinking wine from the wrong side of the cork  
a pear that only ripens between breaths  
greasing the cleaver that you use to split the bones

the kinetic knowledge, floating down like sand  
to settle, separate like oil and water do  
the sound of the lock waiting for your key  
so i can wipe it clean, and slip my face back on


End file.
